Love You Never End (SuLay)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Tentang cinta Lay dan Suho yang harus terpisah di sat hari pernikahan mereka seharusnya terjadi hanya karena Yeoja yang terlalu berambisi pada Suho dan mebuat Zitao , Didi Yixing di sekap . Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan semuanya . Di bantu oleh Umma Kim , soyeon dan Kyungsoo .SuLay .
1. Chapter 1

Love You Never End(SuLay)

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon,Zhang Yixing ,park Jiyeon , other .

Warning : Yaoi fanfic ,typo,ooc, Gs for Kibum , Absurd , gaje , bikin mual , DLDR, imajinasi berlebihan , pergantian marga dan usia . fanfic ini murni darii pemikiran absurd Maple , mohon jangan copas walaupun fanfic ini jelek , Gomawo sebelumnya !^^

Summarry : Tentang cinta Lay dan Suho yang harus terpisah di sat hari pernikahan mereka seharusnya terjadi hanya karena Yeoja yang terlalu berambisi pada Suho dan mebuat Zitao , Didi Yixing di sekap .

Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan semuanya .

Di bantu oleh Umma Kim , soyeon dan Kyungsoo .SuLay .

.

.

.

**Happy Readiiinggggg!**

Seorang namja manis tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin , mata nya sayu namun indah , wajahnya polos serta single dimple di pipi kanan nya membuat wajahnya bertambah manis .

Namun , jika kita amati secara cermat wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan , tampak ia seperti tengah melamunkan sesuatu .

Lamunanya terhenti saat sesosok wanita cantik datang menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum .

"Heyy , Lay gege . Jangan melamun , harusnya kau bahagia . Hari ini kau akan menikah dengan Suho oppa kekasih sejatimu itu kan ? hehe , membayangkan kalian bahagia saja membuatku ingin tersenyum terus , hehe !"

Lay , atau bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing ini menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis di belakangnya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia .

Hati nya sedikit sakit , entah karena apa ?

"Soyeon ah , aku yang menikah kenapa kau yang berbahagia eoh ? oh ya , eonni dan umma mu sudah hadir ?"

"aish , oppa ini . tentu saja aku harus senang , kau ini kenapa harus menanyakan kedua nenek sihir itu sih ? huffttt menyebalkan !"

Yeoja itu bersungut sungut saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Lay , membuat Lay terkekeh kecil .

"sstt , mereka itu tetap keluargamu , jangan begitu ! lagipula Jiyeon ssi dan umma mu baik hati pada gege kok . !"

"Ck, baik hati darimana nya ? mereka itu sangat jahat pada gege , Jiyeon eonni saja mencintai calon suami mu , apa apaan itu ? untung saja hari ini kau akan menikah , hehe . Jadi tak akan ada yang mengganggu kalian lagi !"

Lay tersenyum miris mendengar ocehan dari Yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik dan teman ini .

Tiba-tiba saja pintu tempat mereka mengobrol terbuka , menampakan seorang namja paruh baya yang akan berperan sebagai wali nya nanti .

"Lay , kajja . kita harus memasuki altar sekarang , pernikahan akan di mualai . Jangan gugup arra ?'

Ucapan sosok itu hanya di balas anggukan lemah oleh Lay , sementara itu Soyeon yang mulai sadar ada yang berbeda dari ekspresi wajah Lay hanya mengernyitkan keningnya , namun sesaat kemudian ia mengendikan bahu nya .

Mereka ber 3 keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju altar .

Sesampainya di depan pintu altar , wakil dari Lay mulai merasa heran pada Lay , karena biasany amempelai akan gugup atau wajah nya berseri , sedangkan Lay ? wajahnya nampak muram serta menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam . Tapi namja paruh baya itu mencoba tak peduli .

Sementara itu , Soyeon duduk di kursi hadirin , ia duduk di samping umma dan eonni nya . Wajah keduanya nampak licik , hal itulah yang mmebuat Soyeon tak suka pada keluarga kandung nya itu .

Di barisan depan bisa ia lihat sosok Ayah dan Ibu Suho , Kim Siwon (?) serta Kim Kibum , Yeoja yang telah melahirkan Suho itu tampak terharu karena melihat anaknya akan bersanding dengan sosok sesempurna Yixing .

Keluarga Kim memanglah keluarga Kaya , namun mereka tak memaksa anak sulung mereka untuk mencari pendamping yang kaya pula , asal sosok itu membuat luluh ia dan suami nya , mereka akan menerima dengan senang hati .

Yixing adalah sosok yang menyenangkan , sosoknya polos , walau terkadang pelupa , namun ia berhasil memikat hati orangtua Suho hanya karena kesopanan , kelembutan , serta tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon istri memenuhi kriteria .

Oleh karena itu Kibum langsung meng iya kan permintaan Suho untuk melamar Yixing .

Adik Suho , Kyungsoo pun dengan semangat menyambut Yixing untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim . apalagi menilik dari hobi mereka yang nyaris sama , Kyungsoo yang baru berusia 15 tahun ini selalu menempel pada Yixing , yang terkadang membuat Suho cemburu .

.

.

.

Yixing dan Suho sekarang saling berhadapan dengan seorang pendeta di antara mereka , Suho menampakan wajah bahagia nya .

Lay ingin menangis melihat senyum Suho , namun ia menahanya , walau hatinya sungguh sesak sekarang . Bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia sedikit kesulitan .

Sang pendeta mulai berdeham sebentar , sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kedua mempelai itu .

"Annakku Kim Joonmyeon , bersediakah kau menikahi Zhang Yixing , menemani dan mencintainya dalam suka dan duka , dalam sehat dan sakit , saat kaya dan miskin sampai maut memisahkan?"

Suho menatap Lay , kemudian tersenyum . Lalu dengan mantap ia menjawb..

"Ya , saya bersedia !"

"Anakku Zhang Yixing , bersediakah kau untuk menerima Kim Joonmyeon , menemani dan mencintainya dalam suka dan duka , dalam sehat dan sakit , saat kaya dan miskin sampai maut memisahkan ?"

Diam . Yixing hanya terdiam , matanya bergrak gelisah . membuat semua yang ada di sana gelisah , kecuali 2 orang yang tersenyum misterius .

'A-apakah pernikahan harus di dasari cinta ? apa jika kita terpaksa itu tidak sah ?'

Yixxing bertanya pada sang pendeta , membuat Suho heran . Namun ia hanya diam saja .

"Tentu , pernikahan itu ikatan dua orang yang harus saling mencintai !"  
"Jika begitu , maaf aku tak bisa !"

Ucapan datar Yixing membuat semua tercengang .terutama Suho dan keluarganya , apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?

Keheranan itu terus berlanjut , sampai akhirnya Yixing berjalan menuju kursi para hadirin , langkahnya terhenti saat ia di depan Jiyeon , Jiyeon memasang wajah –seolah Terkejut , membuat Soyeon ingin mencekik eoni satu nya ini .

Yixing menggandeng Jiyeon lalu membawanya ke hadapan Suho dan sang pendeta .

"Yeoja ini mencintai namja di depanku , aku telah merebut namjanya . Maafkan aku , Suho ssi , berbahagialah bersama Jiyeon , permisi !"

Lay lalu berjalan keluar dengan langkah tenang , tanpa di ketahui hati nya remuk saat ini , sementara itu Suho hanya terdiam ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Lay .

Ia ingin mengejar namja manis itu , tapi tangan Jiyeon sudah terlebih dahulu mencekalnya , Suho bukanya takut . Tapi ia hanya waspada , Yeoja di depanya ini sungguh licik , bisa saja Suho membatalkan pernikahanya namun itu hanya akan membuat Lay terancam bahaya .

"Maafkan aku jika mengacaukan pernikahan Suho dan Lay oppa , ini semua kulakukan karena aku tengah mengandung anaknya !"

Dengan santai , Yeoja ini berucap . Membuat semua hadirin tercengang , Kibum tak kalah terkejut . Dengan emosi ia keluar untuk mencari Lay , tak ia pedulikan gaun putih nya yang kotor karena terseret . Ia hanya ingin Lay yang menjadi menantu nya , tidak dengan orang lain . Walaupun Lay seorang namja dan kecil kemungkinan dapat mengandung , itu tak masalah untuk Kibum .

Soyeon dan Kyungsoo sudah daritadi menyusul Lay .

Mereka tak ingin mendengaran janji suci penuh dusta itu .

Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya anak kecil 15 tahun , namun jalan pikiranya sangat dewasa di saat tertentu . seperti saat ini .

Soyeon dan Kyungsoo menemukan Lay tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat gereja tadi ,

Soyeon dan Kyungsoo langsung duduk masing-masing di samping LAY .

Terlihat namja Ber dimple itu tengah menangis tanpa suara sambil menatapi wallpaper ponsel nya yang menampilkan wajah nya yang memerah karena di cium Suho di pipi .

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Lay , ia sungguh menyayangi namja ini .

"Gege , mengapa kau lakukan ini ? aku yakin nenek sihir itu pasti mengancamu ? kau tak mungkin tidak mencintai Suho hyung !''

"Hiks,... jangan begitu Kyungie , bagaimanapun Jiyeon tetaplah kakak iparmu nanti ."

"Cihh , aku tak sudi . Umma pasti juga tidak , kau tau sendiri kan Bummie Umma itu ucapanya sedikit tapi menusuk , sakiiiitttt sekali !"

"Anak macam apa kau ini , mengatakan aib umma mu sendiri ?"  
soyeon mulai menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo , Soyeon dan Kyungsoo memang tak pernah akur tiap bertemu , tapi percayalah itu cara mereka menunjukan kasih sayang . Soyeon selalu mengklaim jika Kyungsoo adalah adik manisnya .

"Uhhh , diamlah adik nenek sihir , wleeee!"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Soyeon , membuat Soyeon sebal dan melakukan penyerangan pada Kyungsoo , hal itu membuat Lay sedikit tertawa.

"Ge , mengapa kau melakukan ini ? katakan pada kami , kami akan membantu !" 

Lay nampak ragu untuk mengatakanya , ia memutar matanya gelisah .

"Uhmmm , kalian tau Zitao kan ?"

"Ehm , didi mu yang lucu dan punya mata panda itu ge ?"

"Ne! Kalian kenal bukan?"

"Owh , Kyungie tau . eh , tapi seminggu ini Kyungie tak melihatnya ge , dimana dia ?"

Lay menatap kedua dongsaeng bukan kandungnya itu ragu , namun setelah memantapkan hati nya ia mengatakan juga .

Tao di sekap Ny. Park dan Jiyeon , mereka akan membebaskan Tao jika aku melepas Suho untuk Jiyeon , bagaimanapun Tao satu-satu nya keluarga yang kumiliki . aku tak ingin kehilanganya hanya karena keegoisanku .

Maka dari itu , aku membatalkan pernikahanku , sakit memang . Tapi bagaimanapun adik lebih penting dari kekasih .

Lagi , Lay menitikan air matanya . Membuat 2 manusia di sampingnya itu prihatin , Soyeon menampakan raut wajah bersalahnya .

Ini semua gara gara eonni dan Umma nya .

"Sabar gege , jika kalian jodoh pasti akan bersatu !'

Kyungsoo dengan bijak mengatakan itu pada Lay , membuat namja itu tersenyum manis .

Tak jauh dari mereka , Kibum yang mendengarkan pembicaraan 3 orang itu menjadi sedikit geram , ia berjanji akan membuat keluarga Park menderita .

"Aku akan membuatmu bersatu lagi dengan anakku Lay , bersabarlah !"

Setelah itu Kibum masuk ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil putih itu ke suatu tempat .

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Holaaa, Maple bawa fanfic SuLay...

suLay pertama nih , semoga pada suka ^^

mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Love You Never End(SuLay)

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon,Zhang Yixing ,park Jiyeon , other .

Warning : Yaoi fanfic ,typo,ooc, Gs for Kibum , Absurd , gaje , bikin mual , DLDR, imajinasi berlebihan , pergantian marga dan usia . fanfic ini murni darii pemikiran absurd Maple , mohon jangan copas walaupun fanfic ini jelek , Gomawo sebelumnya !^^

Summarry : Tentang cinta Lay dan Suho yang harus terpisah di sat hari pernikahan mereka seharusnya terjadi hanya karena Yeoja yang terlalu berambisi pada Suho dan membuat Zitao , Didi Yixing di sekap .

Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan semuanya .

Di bantu oleh Umma Kim , soyeon dan Kyungsoo .SuLay .

.

.

.

**Happy Readiiinggggg!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tua yang sepertinya sudah tak di gunakan lagi.

Soyeon dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Kyungsoo membawa satu orang Bodyguard Appa nya yang memang bertugas menjaganya Kim Jongin, namja itu baru berusia 20 tahun, namun karena kehebatanya ia di angkat menjadi bodyguard oleh Siwon.

Lay sebenarnya tak mengizinkan mereka berdua ikut, maka dari itu Soyeon dan Kyungsoo mengikuti nya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hei, Soyeon! Apa kedua nenek sihir itu menyekap Tao ge disini ya?"

"Mungkin saja, aku khawatir pada Lay oppa, aishh. Mengapa aku harus di lahirkan oleh nenek sihir itu?"

Mereka terus saja mengawasi Lay, jika Lay sudah agak menjauh, mereka akan mendekat sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja atas instruksi Jongin.

"Tuan muda, 15 langkah ke depan lagi!"

"Aisssh, Jongin hyung. Berapa kali kubilang, panggil Kyungsoo atau Kyungie saja, Appa dan Umma juga mengizinkan bukan?"

"Ah, nde. Mianhae!"

Jongin membungkukan badan nya dengan kikuk.

Soyeon tersenyum jahil melihat keduanya.

"Ah, sepertinya ada aura cinta di sini. Kkkkk~!"

Ucapan Soyeon di balas pelototan oleh Kyungsoo dan senyuman canggung oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

Lay kini berada di ruangan yang di janjikan dengan Nyonya Park.

Suara ketukan High Heels terdengar menggema di ruangan senyap itu.

Sesosok Yeoja dengan wajah cantik namun terkesan angkuh berjalan mendekati Lay.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya, mau menjemput Didi tercintamu heum?"

"Tentu, bukankah aku sudah menuruti semua maumu Nyonya Park?"

Ny. Park tersenyum angkuh, ia memandang Lay dengan tatapan remeh.

"Heh, tak semudah itu Yixingie~. Kau seperti tak mengerti aku saja?"

"Yeoja jahat yang cintanya tak terbalaskan oleh Appa ku. Benar bukan ?"

Plakkkk

Suara tamparan memekakan telinga terdengarjelas di ruangan sepi itu, Lay memegangi pipi nya yang terasa panas.

Wajah Yeoja tadi menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"JAGA MULUTMU ZHANG YIXING, kau pikir karena siapa Chanyeol berpaling dariku huh?"

"Tentu saja karena dulu Appa ku Zhang ChanLie terlalu terpesona pada Yeoja lembut nan cantik seperti ibuku Byun Baekhyun, sehingga ia meninggalkanmu yang tak punya sopan santu , dan perangai mu yang sungguh buru. Sehingga lahirlah aku dan Tao. Benar begitu bukan?"

Lay menyeringai, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup nya ia menunjukan wajah itu pada Yeoja yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan nya itu.

"APA? Ibumu saa yang terlalu murahan, ia hanya Yeoja miskin yang bahkan tak memiliki hanya terlalu bodoh saat itu, atau Ibumu telah mengguna guna Chanyeol hingga bisa tertarik padanya heum?"  
Lay memandang dengan pandangan tak suka, ia tak suka ada seseorang menjelek-jelekan sang Umma.

"Memang benar ibuku miskin, benar ibuku tak bisa menceritakan dongeng bahasa mandarin yang nyatanya adalah bahasa ayah ku, tapi asal kau tau, ibuku memiliki kasih sayang yang tulus untuk keluarganya, ia memiliki aura hangat yang membuat kami tenang saat letih, ia juga memiliki sopan santun yang membuat kakek dan nenek Zhang terpesona padanya. TIDAK SEPERTI KAU YANG BAGAIKAN YEOJA JALANG!"

Lay berteriak pada Yeoja itu, ia lupakan semua nasihat sang umma untuk sopan pada yang lebih Tua, tidak ada kata sopan untuk Yeoja ini.

Tak ada kata sopan dan kasihan untuk semua orang yang menghina Ayah, Ibu dan Adiknya.

Yeoja di depan nya hampir menampar Lay lagi, jika saja Lay tak mencekal tangan nya.

"Berhenti menyentuhku Nyonya Sandara Park. Dan kau harus tau, jika sampai orang tuaku meninggal pun mereka selalu bersama! Kau iri bukan?"  
"HAHAHAHAHA. Iri? Kau bilang iri? Heh, tidak akan . asal kau tau Zhang Yixing, Chanyeol dan istri sialan nya itu kubunuh dengan kedua tangan ku sendiri. Di saat kalian akan menuju rumah sakit untuk mengobati adikmu yang demam itu, aku sudah membuat sebuah jebakan yang hebat. Kau tau, ? aku mengendarai dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan dengan bodohnya ayahmu banting stir ke kanan, sehingga ia dan umma mu langsung mati. Hahaha. Sayang kalian masih hidup. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah puas membalaskan dendamku! Bukankah kau ingin mengambil adikmu heum,? Bocah sial itu ada di dalam!"

"Dasar Jalang,!"

Yeoja itu tak menghiraukan perkataan Lay yang menghinanya, ia keluar dari gedung itu dengan senyum puas.

Lay yang telah tersadar berlari dengan tergesa ke ruangan yang di tunjuk sandara tadi.

.

.

.

"Soyeon, kau sudah merekamnya bukan?"

"Tentu Kyungsoo ya! Ini bisa jadi bukti besar nanti, kita biarkan Umma dan Jiyeon bermain sebentar!"

"Hyung, kemarikan ponselmu. Rekaman ini jangan hanya ada di satu orang saja, bahaya jika sampai hilang. Nanti aku akan memberikan pada Umma juga!"

Setelah mengirimkan rekaman itu, Kyungsoo ,Soyeon dan Jongin menyusul Lay di dalam.

Nampak Lay yang tengah mencoba membangunkan adiknya yang sepertinya terkena obat bius.

"Gege! Tao ge tak apa kan?"

Lay awalnya kaget melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, namun karena ia sudah hafal sifat bungsu Kim itu, mau tak mau Lay hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Tak apa, sepertinya ia hanya terkena obat bius, namun kita juga harus memeriksakanya ke rumah sakit. Gege khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tubuh Tao itu sangat lemah seperti umma!"

Suara Lay memelan di akhir saat menyebut nama Umma.

"Oppa, sabar ya! Kami sudah tau semuanya, cepat lamabat semuanya pasti terbongkar!"

"Gomawo Soyeon ah, Jongin ah, bisa bantu Hyung mengangkat Tao, Hyung rasa Hyung tidak kuat!"

Lay tersenyum malu pada Jongin, memang benar. Tubuh Tao sekarang memang lebih tinggi dan besar seperti Appa nya, sementara ia mewarisi tubuh kecil umma nya dan tinggi dari appa nya.

"Baiklah hyung, kita akan langsung kerumah sakit bukan?"

"Ne, rumah sakit biasanya Jongin ah!"  
setelah itu mereka keluar dari gedung tua itiu dengan Tao di gendongan Jongin, bibir Kyungsoo sedikit mengerucut.

Soyeon mencubit bibir itu, membuat sang pemilik mengerang sakit.

"Soyeon menyebalkan, sakit tau!"

"Aaa, kau cemburu bukan? Kkkk... tenang saja Jongin hanya membantu Lay oppa!"

Lay tersenyum mendengar nya, Kyungsoo memang pernah bercerita jika sepertinya ia menyukai Jongin. Ah, anak jaman sekarang! Padahal Kyungsoo masih tingkat 3 JHS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Kim House(?)

Malam ini adalah malam kedua Jiyeon resmi menjadi istri dari Joonmyeon.

Kibum yang memang tidak menyukai Jiyeon hanya memandang tajam Yeoja itu, sehingga membuat nyalinya sedikit menciut, ingat sedikit.

Sementara Siwon yang pada dasarnya memang Namja yang baik dan berwibawa, ia memang memandang Jiyeon seperti menantunya, walau jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tetap menginginkan Yixing yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Saat ini keluarga Kim tengah makan malam seperti biasanya.

Namun aura ceria yang selalu tampak kini sepertinya telah musnah.

"Jiyeon, apa kau sungguh hamil?"

Jiyeon yang merasa di tanyai langsung mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk.

"Ne u-umma!"

Kibum memincingkan matanya, ia menatap Jiyeon penuh selidik. Kyungsoo yang tertarik pada pembicaraan itu memutuskan mengakhiri makan nya.

"Kapan kalian melakukanya Dan berapa bulan kandungan mu sekarang?"

Jiyeon memandang Suho seperti meminta bantuan, namun Suho malah asyik menyesap kopi nya.

"A..aano kami me..melakukanya saat reuni Sma dulu!"  
suho menatap Jiyeon aneh.

"Reuni? Aku bahkan saat itu rapat di jepang. Bagaimana bisa?"

Jiyeon semakin gelagapan, harusnya seperti saat ini ada umma nya yang pintar bermuslihat itu.

"Aa...

"Sudahlah Yeobo, kasian Jiyeon!"

Kibum menatap tajam Siwon yang menghentikan investigasi dadakan nya ini. Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya sambil menatap Siwon seperti mengatakan tanda perang pada sang Appa. Di tatapi sedemikian rupa oleh kedua orang berharga di hdupnya itu membuat Siwon canggung.

"Kau menyebalkan Siwon ssi!"  
kibum lalu pergi menuju kamar nya dan Siwon dengan wajah kusut.

"ishhh, Umma marah kan. Appa tidak seru!"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki nya, ia lalu berlari ke kamar Jongin yang berada tepat di samping kamar nya.

"Joonmyeon, ajak Jiyeon istirahat!"

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk, ia lalu menggandeng Jiyeon untuk di bawa ke kamar nya.

Siwon sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Jiyeon pergi tanpa membungkukan badan nya dahulu.

"Aissh, di memang sangat berbeda dengan Yixing, apa Yeoja jaman sekarang tak tau sopan santun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Lay izin tidak masuk kerja untuk menemani adiknya, Tao memang terliht baik-baik saja, namun menurut dokter yang menanganinya, Wu Yi Fan, Tao seperti mengalami trauma, diagnosa sementara ia mengalami tekanan batin.

Lay bekerja di perusahaan yang saat ini tengah di pimpin oleh Suho.

Walau terjadi hal kuarang menyenangkan beberapa hari lalu, hal itu tak membuat Lay trauma bertemu Suho.

Ia hanya belum siap bagaimana jika Suho tak mau memaafkan nya.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Rawat Tao terbuka, menampakan wajah seorang namja tampan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

"Pagi Yixing ssi, !"

"Pagi juga dokter Wu, ingin memeriksa Tao?"

"Iya!"

Setelah itu Yifan mendekat ke arah Tao, memeriksa semua tubuh Tao. Sesekali kening nya mengkerut saking serius nya.

"Detak jantung nya normal, sudah perkembangan yang sangat bagus. Mengingat saat masuk rumah sakit ini detak jantung nya sangat keras. Pemeriksaan selanjutnya belum bisa di lanjutkan, kita harus menunggu Tao terbangun dulu. Kalau begitu, saya pamit Yixing ssi!"

"Terimakasih Dokter Wu!"

Lay tersenyum manis sambil membungkukan badan nya.

Setelah Dokter wu keluar ,Lay kembali duduk di samping Tao. Ia mengelus rambut kelam Tao. Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata sayu nya.

"Tao, maafkan gege yang membuatmu harus ikut merasakan penderitaan ini. Andai gege tak memiliki hubungan dengan Suho hyung, mungkin saat ini kita masih bisa tertawa bersama."

"Appa, umma . bogoshipeo!"

Lay lalu memandangi potret keluarga nya di dalam dompet nya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat pose konyol orang tua dan Tao.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata Tao juga ikut menetes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho memasuki perusahaan nya dengan pandangan tajam, ia sedang dalam mood buruk sekarang. Jiyeon memaksa untuk ikut karena ia tak nyaman dengan sang umma di rumah.

Tanpa berkata apapun, ia lalu menarik Jiyeon menuju mobilnya.

Saat memasuki ruangan nya, ia terkejut saat tidak mendapati Lay yang memang biasanya berada di seberang ruangan nya.

Suho berfikir mungkin saja Lay masih trauma padanya, sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan nya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Jiyeon, bisakah kau bukakan pintu nya?"

"kau fikir aku pembantumu apa?"

Jiyeon mendengus kesal, ia lalu melanjutkan membaca majalah fashion nya.

"Jiyeon, jika kau menolak perintahku. Kupastikan kau ku kurung di rumah bersama umma ku!"

Jiyeon menghentakan kaki nya kesal, ia membukakan pintu ruangan nya dan terkejut mendapati wajah Seorang Yeoja di depan nya.

"H..hwayoung?"

"Ouh, Jiyeon.? Minggir aku ada urusan dengan sajangnim!"

Jiyeon masih saja membeku di depan pintu dan membiarkan Hwayoung sedikit mendorong nya agar ia bisa masuk.

Suho hanya mengendikan bahu nya tak peduli pada 2 Yeoja itu.

"Ada apa Hwayoung ssi?"

"sajangnim, Zhang Yixing ssi sekarang izin tidak masuk kerja karena adiknya sakit. Ia tidak bisa langsung membawa suratny kemari, tadi adik sajangnim yang memberikannya!"

"Tao maksudmu? Sakit apa? Kurasa kita perlu menjenguk nya! Dan yang menganatar surat itu Kyungsoo? Kenapa bocah itu tak mengatakan padaku?"

"Kami tidak di beritahu sajangnim, namun sepertinya ia trauma karena mengalami penculikan!"

Hwayoung mengatakan penculikan sambil menatap Jiyeon dengan seringai nya.

"Baiklah, nanti kita menjenguk nya!"

"Arraseo sajangnim. Selain Zhang Yixing ssi, Jung Hara mulai mengambil cuti melahirkan mulai hari ini , saya permisi dulu!"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali ke ruangan mu!"

Hwayoung menatap sinis Jiyeon yang membeku, ia lalu keluar dari ruangan Suho dengan seringai nya.

'Sial, bagaimana bisa Hwayoung bekerja di sini?'

Begitulah ii pikiran Jiyeon.

"Joonmyeon oppa, bisakah kau memecat Hwayoung ssi?'

"mengapa ? kau ada masalah dengan nya heum?"

"Dia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan! Kau harus memecatnya!"

"Apa hak mu Jiyeon ah, sudah cukup kau mengacaukan pernikahanku. Hwayoung adalah salah satu karyawan terbaiku, jadi akan sangat rugi aku memecatnya, ia juga tak pernah membuat masalah. Dan lagi, tatapan nya memang seperti itu!"

"tapi,...

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, ancamanku tadi akan terjadi. Diamlah, kau menggangg konsentrasiku!"

Jiyeon lalu bungkam, berdua dengan Kibum/ bisa-bisa ia langsung di kirim di neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Hospital!

Kibum memasukikamar Tao dengan mata sedih, ia melihat bagaimana wajah Lay yang nampak semakin pucat saja.

"Xing ah, bagaimana keadaan didi mu heum?"

"Ah, umma. Tao baik-baik saja!"

Yixing lalu memeluk Kibum dengan lembut, merasakan bagaimana hangatnya dekapan Kibum yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kembali di peluk oleh umma kandung nya sendiri.

"Umma senang kau masih mau memanggilku umma. Tetap seperti ini Xing. Karena sampai kapanpun kau anakku. Summa tau semuanya yang terjadi, kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan bukti untuk menjebloskan 2 Yeoja Park itu!"

Lay lalu melepas pelukan Kibum, ia heran tentu saja. Darimana Kibum tau semuanya.

Seakan bisa melihat tanda tanya di diri Lay, kibum tersenyum lalu enjawab.

"Umma tau saat kau, Kyungsoo dan Soyeon bercerita di taman saat pernikahan itu. dan semalam Kyungsoo memberikan umma rekaman pembicaraan kalian saat di gudang. Kita biarkan mereka bermain sejenak Xing. Umma akn membalaskan dendam mu sayang!"

Lay tersenyum menanggapi sang Umma yang sangat antusias itu.

"Umma, sejahat apapun mereka, sesungguhnya Yixing tak pernah dendam, Yixing hanya kecewa karena Dara ahjumma sendiri ynag membunuh umma dan Appa. Biar Tuhan yang membalas mereka umma!"

Yixing terharu, bagaimana ada namja sebaik ini ?.

"Kau benar-benar malaikat sayang!"

Mereka berpelukan lagi, Kibum mengelus surai Lay yang terasa lembut di tangan nya.

'Umma akan membalaskan dendam mu sayang, walau kau tak menginginkan nya. Umma ingin mereka merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini'

Saat mereka berpelukan, pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, nampaklah Joonmyeon, Jiyeon dan Hwayoung.

Kibum lalu menghampiri Hwayoung dan memeluk pegawai anak nya itu.

Hwayoung membungkuk sopan pada Lay, sementara Jiyeon? Ia bagaikan manusia hidup tanpa nyawa sekarang. Satu ruangan dengan 2 Yeoja yang mengancam kehidupan nya.

Suho dan Lay saling bertatapan dengan dalam, seperti menyampaikan rasa rindu yang membuncah.

Sebelum akhirnya Lay sadar posisi nya di kehidupan Suho sekarang sebagai apa.

"Annyeong sajangnim ,Jiyeon ssi,Hwayoung ssi!"

Lay membungkuk sopan, yang di balas bungkukan pula oleh Hwayoung.

Kibum mencibir Jiyeon yang hanya bisa berdiri tegak.

"Joonmyeon ah, apa kau tak pernah mengajari sopan-santun pada ISTRIMU itu? membungkuk saja tidak bisa, apa ia punya sakit pinggang?"

Suho menatap Jiyeon, sedang yang di tatap tidak peka.

Ia lalu menyenggol bahu Jiyeon, dengan terpaksa Jiyeon membungkukan badan nya.

Hwayoung tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Mohon maklum nyonya besar, ia sedang HAMIL. Jadi mungkin saja jadi lupa adat istiadat!"

Hwayoung menimpali ucapan Kibum dengan nada sinis.

Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia sesungguhnya kasian pada Jiyeon, namun tetap saja rasa kesal nya masih ada.

"Lay, kita perlu berbicara tentang pekerjaan, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan tadi, namun tadi kau tidak masuk kerja!"

Lay mengalihkan pandangan nya pada suho , ia sebenarnya ragu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan status Suho yang memang bos nya.

"Baik sajangnim, Umma bolehkah aku titip Tao sebentar?'

"Tentu sayang, pergilah!"

"Oppa aku ikut~~~!"

Tiba tiba saja Jiyeon merengek, membuat Hwayoung dan Kibum memutar matanya malas.

"Kau disini, ini privasi!"  
jiyeon mengerucutkan bibir nya sok imut, membuat mata iritasi.

"Tapi aku takut!"  
"Kau pikir aku dan Hwayoung hantu yang menakutkan, secara tak langsung kau menghina kami. Kau ini di ajarai sopan santun oleh ibu mu tidak sih?"  
jiyeon langsung terdiam dan menundukan kepalnya, dalam hati ia membatin.

'kalian bahkan lebih menakutkan dari ratu ibsis.'

Jiyeon seperti tak sadar saja bagaimana ia dan umma nya.

Suho lalu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Lay.

Suho memutuskan untuk berbicara di taman saja.

"Pekerjaan apa yang harus kita bahas sajangnim?"

Lay memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai kekasihmu, bukan atasanmu Xing?"

Suho bertanya dengan nada sendu, Yixing menatap Suho dengan mata sayu nya.

"Kita bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi hyung. Harusnya kau fokus pada Jiyeon!"

"Xingg, tak sedikitpun aku mencintainya. Harusnya kau sadar itu!"

"Tapi kita memang tak bisa bersama Hyung, k..kita. hikss... akan banyak orang tersakiti karena kita!"

"Bagaimana dengan janji kita untuk saling mencintai dalam keadaan apapun dulu? Apa kau lupa itu Xing?"

"Aku bahkan selalu membayangkanya sebelum aku tidur Hyung, namun apa boleh buat kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau memang harus di takdiran bersama Yeoja, bukan namja sepertiku!"

"Aniya Xing, kaulah takdirku! Apa arti perjuangan kita selama ini ? mengapa kau menyerah?"

"AKU TAK MENYERAH HYUNG! Aku hanya mengikuti bagaimana takdir berjalan. !"

"Tatap mataku, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Suho memegang pipi Lay yang berlinang air mata, namun tatapan Lay tak pernah fokus.

"KATAKAN PADAKU ZHANG YIXING!"

Tanpa sadar nada suara Suho meninggi ,membuat Lay menjadi tersentak kaget.

"A...akuuu...

Brukkkkkkkk

"Yixinggggggggg!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Mian baru lanjut, makin gaje kah?

Fanfiic ini gak aka sampai 10 chapter, kalau gak ada perubahan.

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca n review, maaf gak bisa bales.

21:07 wib, 06/10/14


End file.
